What You Do to Me
by Alexis4
Summary: Naoe is hurt during an exorcism while protecting Takaya. Takaya feels guilty. Slight spoilers. One shot.


Author's Notes and disclaimer: Takes place before Naoe makes that idiot move in the hotel room the summer he and Takaya spent exorcising demons. So, this is before things got so tense between them. As always, I don't own them and all rights belong to the original creators. Don't forget to R/R. This is for Amarissia.

* * *

"Naoe!" Takaya screamed as the older man flew into a tree. The possessor had jumped in front the enemy's nenpa.

This was supposed to be a simple exorcism yet the hatred of this particular spirit was unexpected and it was putting up much more of a fight than Takaya had anticipated. Together, they had managed to corner it in this remote section of the park. Sensing defeat, the vengeful spirit had poured all its anger and hatred into a single blast.

Fury fueled his powers and with a cry, the park was lashed with the lightening blast of Kagetora's power. When the blinding light faded, Takaya, Naoe, Huruie, and Chiaki were alone in the peaceful silence of the trees.

Immediately falling to his knees, Takaya pulled Naoe onto his back. He winced. Not only was Naoe unconscious and pale but blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He felt the others at his back but ignored them.

"Damn you, Naoe," Takaya whispered fiercely, "Why do you keeping doing things like that?"

"I never claimed to be particularly bright," Naoe groaned, dragging his eyelids open to see the worried faces of his friends.

"How badly are you injured?" Haruie demanded, kneeling next to Takaya.

"Not sure," Naoe admitted, "I think . . ." he gritted his teeth against a wave of pain, "I might have some broken ribs. My head is killing me."

"We'd better take him to the hospital," Chiaki said, "I'll go get the car. See if you two can get him to the curb."

"N-no hospitals," Naoe shook his head, "I'm fine. I just . . . want to go back to my hotel room."

"Quit being so stubborn, Naoe," Chiaki frowned, "You need to get checked out."

"Listen to him," Haruie pleaded.

"No," Naoe said, "Just take me home."

"No," Takaya scowled, "You're going to a hospital. You look like shit."

"I'm fine," Naoe insisted, attempting to sit up only to fall back with a gasp.

"Bullshit. You're going," Takaya looked up at Chiaki, "Go get the car. Haruie, help me get him up." Turning back to Naoe, he saw that the older man was opening his mouth to utter another protest. "You're going, Naoe," Takaya growled, "That's an order from Kagetora."

Naoe glared, "I thought you didn't think you were Kagetora?"

"Well, _you_ keep insisting that I am. So you have to follow my orders," Takaya smirked, "Which means you're going to the hospital so you might as well shut the hell up."

Though his displeasure was clear, Naoe fell silent.

"That's better. Chiaki, the car?" Takaya prompted as he and Haruie helped the injured man sit up.

"Got it," Chiaki grinned the moment Naoe could no longer see his face. Sure, he didn't like Kagetora much, and often times he liked Takaya even less, but it was funny to see the teenager override Naoe's stubborn pride. The difference between Takaya and Kagetora was that Takaya did it out of concern while Kagetora seemed to be unable to resist grinding Naoe into the dirt.

It was really going to suck when Takaya regained all of his memories.

"Easy now," Takaya warned as he and Haruie pulled Naoe up, "Stop trying to help so much, Naoe. Just lean on us."

"You know, I think I've changed my mind," Naoe said from between clenched teeth, "I'm very happy where I am, thank you."

"I think you hit your head too," Takaya rolled his eyes, "There." At last they had Naoe on his feet.

Swaying dizzily, Naoe had no choice but to lean on Haruie and Takaya. His head spun and if it weren't for the arms supporting him he knew he'd be back on his ass in the dirt.

"Easy big guy," Haruie frowned as Naoe reeled in her grasp, "C'mon. Let's get you to the car. Easy does it."

The trip to the curb was slow and painful. It took great effort just for Naoe to put one foot in front of the other. By the time they made it to the street, Chiaki was waiting with the back door open. "Took you long enough," Chiaki snapped.

"Just shut up," Takaya growled, "We've got him. Get the damned car started."

Gently, Haruie and Takaya eased Naoe into the backseat. Exhausted, he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Haruie took the front seat while Takaya walked around the car and slid in next to Naoe.

With more care than usual, Chiaki put the car in drive and took off toward the hospital.

"How you holding up?" Takaya asked softly.

"I'm fine, my lord," Naoe murmured, "Don't worry about me."

Frowning, Takaya reached out and wiped the dried blood from Naoe's chin. Eyes snapping open, Naoe stared at the teenager in shock. Takaya blushed and looked away. "It was bothering me."

Chiaki hit a bump and Naoe cried out in pain.

"Nagahide!" Haruie chided.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chiaki said, sincere for once, "I didn't see it. I'll be more careful. You okay back there?"

"Do not worry," Naoe said once he caught his breath, "It hurt a bit, but I'm fine now."

Driving as quickly and carefully as possible Chiaki got them to the hospital with no further mishaps.

Haruie hurried inside to alert the staff while Chiaki and Takaya helped Naoe from the car. The older man's eyes were nearly closed and he leaned heavily on the two men supporting him.

"Just a little farther," Takaya encouraged, eyeing Naoe worriedly.

Once inside, Naoe was immediately taken into the ER while Haruie and Chiaki filled out the paperwork. Feeling lost, Takaya drifted after Naoe. He listened as Naoe explained that he'd been mugged in the park though luckily for him his three friends had spotted the attack and intervened. He'd been on his way to meet them for dinner. No, he didn't want them to call the police. He'd go to the station himself and report it.

It wasn't Naoe's best story but Takaya decided he had to give him a break because of his pain. The possessor's eyes were slightly dilated and the teenager began to suspect that the other man really had been hit in the head. When Naoe was wheeled off for x-rays, Takaya paced the curtain room until he was returned. They waited quietly until a doctor entered.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Sakura. Let's take a look, shall we?" The doctor checked Naoe's eyes and pulse and then consulted the chart. "Well, Mr. Tachibana, it seems that you're a lucky man. X-rays show you have two broken ribs and it also seems that you have a mild concussion. However, that seems to be the worst of it. You've got some cuts and scrapes and you'll be sore for a while but in four to six weeks you'll be good as new."

The doctor scribbled something onto the chart. "We're going to keep you over night for observation . . ."

"No."

"W-what?" Dr. Sakura asked, eyes wide.

"I'm going home tonight. I appreciate your help but I can assure you that I will be more comfortable at home," Naoe's tone brooked no argument.

The doctor tried anyway. "That would be unwise, Mr. Tachibana. Though your concussion is mild you should still be monitored through the night. I understand you must be anxious to be in familiar surroundings after such an attack but I have to advise against any such action."

"I understand," Naoe said calmly, "However, I am still leaving. Please, be so kind as to have a nurse file the proper paperwork."

"You are so stubborn," Takaya cried, having found his voice. He'd been watching the interaction with irritation but little surprise. "Just stay the night, Naoe."

"No," Naoe's glare was fierce, "I'm going back to my hotel. End of discussion." Naoe's expression dared Takaya to try and make it an order.

Rolling his eyes, Takaya turned to the doctor. "What if I stayed with him? I don't think we're going to talk him out of leaving. Maybe you can tell me what I need to know?"

"I don't like it but very well. If you insist." Dr. Sakura's mouth with twisted in displeasure. "I'll have them ready the discharge papers and prepare a list of instructions for Mr. Tachibana's care. However," he scowled at Naoe, "If your symptoms worsen you _must_ come back to the hospital immediately. Understood?"

"Of course, Doctor," Naoe bowed his head, "I understand. Thank you."

Dr. Sakura turned and stomped out of the room. "Damn stubborn fool," he growled as he left.

"See, Naoe," Takaya smirked, "He already knows you so well."

"Yes, yes, I'm stubborn as hell," Naoe allowed in exasperation, "Now please, could you hand me my clothes?"

One hour later, Takaya helped Naoe walk into the lobby. The Dr. had prescribed something for his pain and instructed Takaya to check on Mr. Tachibana every two or three hours.

Chiaki and Haruie immediately rose to greet them.

"They're letting you go home?" Haruie said in surprise.

"Yes."

"No," Takaya spoke over Naoe, "Mr. stubborn jackass here is leaving against medical advice. He has a concussion so I'll stay with him tonight. Haruie, can you do me a favor and look after Miya tonight?"

"Of course," Haruie assured, "I'll head over as soon as we get Naoe settled."

"Thank you," Takaya gave her one of his rare but beautiful smiles, "Once we get to the hotel, I'll call Miya and tell her to expect you."

"This really isn't necessary, my lord," Naoe said, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Shut up, Naoe," Takaya scowled, "I'm staying and that's that."

Huruie and Chiaki smiled behind their backs.

By the time Chiaki stopped his car in front of Naoe's hotel all Naoe wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

Though Naoe insisted it wasn't necessary, Haruie and Chiaki accompanied them up to Naoe's room.

"There," Naoe grouched once the door of his room closed behind them, "I'm here. Now can you please go away so that I can sleep?"

Chiaki chuckled, "And everyone says I'm the cranky one." He turned to Takaya, "I'll drive Haruie over to your place. I'll give you a call tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Let us know if you need anything," Haruie ordered.

Takaya smiled and kissed her cheek, "We're fine, Nee-san. Go on. You two need to get some rest too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When they were gone, Takaya called Miya and told her that Haruie was coming to stay with her while he looked after Naoe.

After telling her to be good for Haruie and hanging up the phone, he turned to Naoe, "I'm surprised you're not in bed already."

Naoe sighed then winced. "I would be but I don't think I can get out of my jacket by myself."

"Here, I'll help you."

Carefully, Takaya eased Naoe out of his jacket and then his shirt. Naoe selected a set of silk pajamas before padding off to the bathroom to change. "Please, feel free to borrow something more comfortable to sleep in."

Feeling somewhat awkward, Takaya rifled through Naoe's things until he found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. The pants fit well enough once he tied the drawstring but the shirt was baggy and long and made him feel like a little kid.

A muffled cry came from the bathroom and his head snapped up. "Naoe?" No answer.

Worried, Takaya strode to the bathroom and door and entered without knocking. Naoe was on his knees in front of the sink one white-knuckled hand gripping the porcelain counter.

"Naoe!" Takaya knelt next to him for the second time that night.

"I'm . . . fine," Naoe managed, "Just turned . . . too quickly. Just need a . . . moment."

The teenager waited patiently until Naoe's breathing was more even and he'd loosened his grip on the counter. "Better?" he asked.

Naoe nodded.

"Since you did manage to change let's get you to bed," Takaya urged gently, "Did you take your medicine?"

"No," Naoe said, "I didn't have a chance."

"Well, let's get you to bed and then I'll get you some water to take them with. Now let's get you up," Takaya gently put one of Naoe's arms over his thin shoulders.

Getting up was no less painful than the last time but they made it. Takaya staggered a bit as Naoe leaned heavily against him. _He's gotta be completely worn out. This is all my fault. Why, Naoe? Why do you keep doing things like this?_

Takaya sat Naoe on the bed, then left the room, and returned with Naoe's pills and a glass of water. "Here."

"Thank you," Naoe swallowed the pills then handed the glass back.

"Now lie down and get some sleep," Takaya ordered gently, "I'll check on you in a couple hours."

"Thank you, my lord," Naoe sighed after they got him settled, his back supported by several fluffy pillows. Fortunately, this was a nice hotel and the mattress was comfortable.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Takaya disagreed, "You saved me again. You need to stop it, though, Naoe. You keep getting hurt because of me."

"It's my job," Naoe said, grinning slightly.

"I don't want you hurt because of me," Takaya insisted seriously.

Naoe regarded him for a moment. "Takaya, if you saw that I was in danger and could prevent me from getting hurt would you?"

"Of course," Takaya's eyes widened in surprise.

"How could I do any less for you?" Naoe replied gently.

"Naoe . . ."

"Don't worry about it. Injuries like this a part of being a possessor unfortunately," Naoe said, "You'll have your fair share too. It's not your fault so, please, don't feel guilty."

Takaya shook his head. "Rest, Naoe."

"You must be tired too," Naoe said, sighing as the drugs kicked in. "Please, feel free to use the other bed."

"I will in a bit," Takaya lied, "I need to wind down a bit first."

Soon, Naoe's breath evened out in sleep. Takaya pulled a chair up next to bed and sank into it wearily. He studied the older man's peaceful features and impulsively reached out to brush several strands of hair from Naoe's eyes. Startled, he jerked his hand back then slumped forward.

"Who _are_ you, Naoe? What are you doing to me?" Takaya whispered, "Why do you do this to me?"

Naoe smiled in his sleep.


End file.
